Unexpected
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: Mal loves Ben, but what happens when she begins to develop feelings for someone else? Someone like Jay? Mal feels conflicted and decides to keep it a secret. How long can she hold it in? Meanwhile, Carlos admits his feelings for Evie, but she doesn't feel the same. How will Mal and Carlos deal with their problems?
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**I've been wanting to write a fanfic like this for a while now and after endlessly searching for Jal and/or Carvie fanfics and reading the ones I have already read over and over again, I finally wrote this so I hope you like it. WARNING: may contain cliche drama and/or romance so read at your own risk!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants. I'm only gonna say that once because I don't want to keep on putting this on every chapter.**

"And King Ben has scored, bringing the Fighting Knights another victory!" The announcer shouted. The crowd cheered loudly as Ben received a trophy.

"What a perfect end to the season," the announcer stated as the players walked off the tourney field. Ben, Jay, and Carlos encountered Evie and Mal.

"Congrats you guys!" Evie said. Mal smiled. "You were great, Ben," she complimented her boyfriend. Ben smiled and was about to hug her, but Mal blocked him.

"Up bup bup. No. Not until you shower," Mal ordered, making Ben chuckle. "Alright. I'll see you guys later," he said before leaving.

Mal and Evie waved bye. Jay then began a conversation with his purple-haired friend. "So Mal, I need your help on an art project," Jay said.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you sign up for art class?" she asked.

"Well, Ben suggested I do it for fun, and it's surprisingly not that bad," Jay explained. Mal smiled at the thought of how convincing Ben is.

"Alright. I'll help you," Mal agreed. Jay smiled and said, "Cool. Meet me at my dorm room later tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," Mal replied. She thought it would be fun to help her friend with an art project. Just another way of doing good.

"Well I hope you guys have fun. I'll just be with Evie in her dorm then," Carlos stated. Evie smiled, but then remembered something.

"Oh. Actually, I have to go somewhere with Doug," Evie stated. Carlos looked disappointed. Luckily, no one else noticed this.

"Oh. I-It's alright. I guess I'll just hang out with Dude in the courtyard. At night. All alone," Carlos said, emphasizing on the 'at night' and 'all alone' parts.

Evie chuckled nervously. "Well, we'd better get going. See you later, Mal," Jay said. "Bye," Mal replied as she watched Jay and Carlos walk away.

Evie thought for a moment. "I feel kinda bad for Carlos," she said. Mal turned around to face her.

"Why?" She asked. Evie sighed. "He's going to be all alone and he seemed so happy before I mentioned that I'm meeting up with Doug," she explained.

Mal made a thinking face. "Maybe he just wants to spend time with you. After all, you were his first best friend," she added.

Evie sighed. "I guess so," she said, unsure. Mal smiled before walking off.

xXx

Mal entered Jay and Carlos' dorm room. She looked around and saw Jay setting things up. On the table, sat all the tools they needed. Jay didn't notice Mal walk in since he was too busy.

"Hey," Mal greeted to get his attention. Jay looked up and smiled. "Hey," he replied. Mal glanced at the table.

"So what do you have to make?" she asked, taking a step closer. "Well, Mal, I have to sculpt something so here is a toothpick. Let's get started," Jay explained and handed Mal a tool. He and Mal began working on the project.

Jay decided he was going to sculpt a lamp. He originally wanted to sculpt a snake, but he thought that would scare the natives. Plus, a lamp is easier to sculpt. Especially if you have an art master for a friend.

Mal worked on the spout while telling Jay how to sculpt the rest of the lamp. Jay wasn't the best at this as you can probably tell since he asked Mal to help him. Mal noticed he was doing a few things wrong.

"No, Jay. You have to make it a little more bulbous," she stated as she moved her hands to his. She stepped closer to him. "Like this," Mal said. She took Jay's hands and guided them where they should go to help shape the lamp.

After a few moments, Jay got the hang of it. He noticed Mal's hands were still on his. It felt nice, but also a little weird.

"Um, Mal?" Jay said to get her attention. Mal looked at him and asked, "Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hands now," Jay said, making both him and Mal feel awkward. Mal immediately let go and went back to the spout.

"Sorry," she apologized. She felt her cheeks getting warmer. Not knowing why that was, she decided to ignore it.

"It's alright," Jay reassured. The two kept quiet for a bit. Mal glanced at Jay's hands every once in a while. 'He's doing it right. No need to correct him and put your hands on his while being really close,' she thought with disappointment. her eyes then widened in horror.

'Did I just think that?! And did I just sound disappointed?!' she yelled to herself in her mind. Mal was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"So how did you become so interested in drawing?" Jay asked in attempt to start a conversation. Mal glanced at Jay, then back at the lamp.

"I don't remember exactly, but what I do know is that I found out I was really good at it and just started doing it more," Mal explained.

"What does your mom think of your drawings?" Jay asked. Mal mentally groaned. 'Why does he want to know so much about me? He already knows plenty,' she thought.

"My mom doesn't know I draw. She never asks about what I do in my free time. I feel like all she cares about is me being just like her," Mal informed. Jay felt sorry for her, though it wasn't unusual for Maleficent to not care about things like that.

"Sorry," Jay apologized. "Dad doesn't really care about any of my hobbies, either. He just wants me to steal for his shop," he added.

Mal thought for a moment. "But you know, I guess that's what makes them villains," Jay continued. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you. It hasn't been just the two of us since we were on the Isle."

Mal couldn't help but hint a smile as she remembered the good ol' days when they used to steal and do gang activity together.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked as she continued working on the small sculpture with Jay.

"Oh you know, things like, where do you live? How much money do you have? How fast can you run?" Jay asked.

Mal thought he was being serious so she took a step farther away from Jay. Jay laughed. "I'm kidding, Mal," he stated, making Mal smirk.

"You creep," she said playfully as she nudged Jay, making him laugh again. Mal smiled and looked back at the art project.

xXx

Carlos sat on a random bench in the darkness of the courtyard. Dude sat next to him and occasionally looked up at his human friend wondering why they weren't playing fetch or something.

The only thing running through Carlos' mind was that Evie wasn't with him. She was with Doug. Evie had said it herself that Doug was the nicest person she's ever met. Carlos always thought that _he_ was the nicest person she's ever met. Guess not. He would never admit this to anyone (why would he?), but he's had a crush on Evie for the longest time. Carlos secretly hated that she had a crush on Chad. Even Doug. Doug was nice, though, which made it hard for Carlos to hate him. He didn't want to ruin Evie's happiness since she seems so happy with Doug.

Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts when Dude licked his hand. Carlos looked down at his furry friend and pet him. "At least you love me," he said quietly. Dude rested his head on Carlos' leg.

"Carlos?" A voice spoke. Carlos got scared and looked behind him to see Evie. Her face looked saddened. That's a question Carlos knew he needed to ask Evie about.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked. Evie began walking forward.

"I wanted to check on you. I felt bad that I left you all alone," she explained as she sat down next to him.

"Is that why you look sad?" Carlos asked. That was an unnecessary question now that it came out of Carlos' mouth.

Evie gave a weak smile. "Yeah. You're my friend, Carlos. Of course I'm gonna be sad when you're like this," she stated. Carlos smiled back. His was a little bigger than hers.

He then thought for a moment. "What happened to Doug?" he asked. Evie shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well, I kinda...um, cancelled," she said, embarrassed.

Carlos was surprised. She didn't have anything else to do, did she? "What? Why?" he asked.

Evie smiled a little bigger now. "I wanted to spend some time with my best friend, Carlos," she answered. Carlos was filled with joy now.

"Really?" he asked. "Yeah," Evie answered while nodding her head. Dude barked, startling the two. They looked over to the small dog and laughed.

"I guess I'm Dude's competition, huh?" Evie said playfully. Carlos chuckled a little as he pet Dude. Things couldn't possibly go wrong, right? Wrong. Here comes the conflict...

Carlos felt a little more confident now. "Hey, um, hypothetically, what if I told you that I have a crush on you, how would you react? Hypothetically?" he asked.

Evie pretended to think about her answer even though she already knew how to react. "Carlos, I know you actually do have a crush on me," she revealed.

Dude whined as if to say, 'Ooohh, busted!'. Carlos began panicking inside but tried to keep his cool. "How-how did you know?" he asked. There was no point in denying it.

"I don't know. I've kinda always knew," Evie answered. Carlos replayed some memories in his head, searching for anything he said or did that made it obvious.

He stared at Evie for a few moments. She wasn't talking. "So?" Carlos asked. Evie snapped out of her thoughts and was confused.

"So what?" she asked. "What about you? Do you...feel the same?" Carlos asked. Those very words were what Evie was afraid of.

She hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to say something. "You're really nice, Carlos. And a great friend, but...," Evie said reluctantly.

Carlos' knew where this was going. A 'but' is always a bad sign. "I just don't feel the same way about you," Evie finished. She could tell Carlos was heart-broken by simply looking at his face.

Carlos stared at the ground. It felt like someone just stabbed you. Evie stared at Carlos with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Carlos felt like he was on the verge of crying. He stood up and carried Dude in his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't have cancelled your plans with Doug," was the last thing Carlos said to Evie before he walked away.

Evie sat there in silence. She broke her friend's heart. He probably won't talk to her anymore. She watched Carlos disappear into the building. After a while of sitting there in the darkness, Evie decided to leave.

xXx

Back to Mal and Jay, they finished their lamp sculpture and were now sitting at the table, staring at it. It looked a lot like the genie's lamp. Jay rested his head on his hands with his elbows were on the table. Mal was in the same position.

"How long does it take to dry?" Mal asked. "I don't know. 5 hours?" Jay guessed. Mal sighed.

"Then what am I even doing here? I need to sleep," she said as she stood up and headed for the door. Before she could get her hands on the doorknob, it opened and Carlos walked in, holding Dude in one hand.

He had a depressed look on his face. Mal and Jay exchanged looks as Carlos put Dude down and face-planted onto his bed.

"Uh, dude?" Jay said. Carlos answered Jay, but his words were muffled by the pillows. "What?" Jay asked.

Carlos lifted his head up so they could hear him better. "I said, 'leave me alone,'" he clarified. He dropped his head back down on the pillows.

Jay shrugged. Mal decided to forget what happened and put her hand on the doorknob to open it. Jay glanced at Mal and remembered something. "Wait, Mal!" He said loudly, making Mal stop. Jay ran to the door where she was.

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me," he said. Mal smiled and tilted her head. "Well, you know me. Always helping people," she said cheerfully, even though Jay knew she was being sarcastic.

The two shared a laugh. They stared at each other for a few moments. Mal's heart began beating faster. It felt like it could burst out of her chest. She snapped out of her thoughts and began talking again.

"Well, I'd better go," she stated. "Oh, yeah," Jay agreed, scratching the back of his head. Mal gave out a short chuckle in nervousness.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jay asked. "Yeah, yeah. Definitely," Mal answered. Jay smiled.

"Bye," Mal said before fully going out the door and closing it. She then leaned on the door and sighed in relief of the awkwardness being over. Mal looked at the door before leaving.

When she got to her dorm room, she found Evie sulking on her bed. "Hey," she greeted. Evie glanced up at Mal before staring back at the floor.

"Hey," she said with no enthusiasm. Mal frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Evie answered. Mal frowned as she grabbed some pajamas from her dresser.

"Ok," she replied, not wanting to force her friend into spilling the beans. Mal walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Her mind sometimes went to a touchy subject. Jay. What was happening? Mal got really warm and and her heart started pounding when she was with him earlier. Maybe she was coming down with something. Maybe she was allergic to something Jay and Carlos' room. Who knows? Well, definitely not Mal.

 **I'd love to hear (or more accurately 'read') what you thought about this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Thanks for those positive reviews. And just a quick reminder, Carvie will happen so just wait and read.**

Carlos was still mopey after what happened last night. Evie. The girls of his dreams, the one he's had a crush on since they met, doesn't like him back. It was time to go to class and he still lay there on his bed, his face buried in his pillows.

"Carlos, get up," Jay said. Carlos didn't. He was awake though. Jay sighed and nudged his friend. Nothing.

"Carlos. Carlos!" he shouted. Still nothing. Jay grabbed Carlos' legs and dragged him off the bed. Carlos yelped and tried to grab hold of the blanket, but it got dragged along with him.

Jay let go of his legs. "What's going on with you?" He asked. Carlos got up and tossed his blanket back on his bed.

"It's Evie," he said. Jay got confused. "What about her?" he asked. Carlos sat down on his bed and Jay did, too. Time to confess. Knowing his luck, Jay will probably abandon him like Evie.

Carlos took a deep breath. "I like her, but when I told her, she said she doesn't feel the same way," he explained.

Jay sat there in silence. He wasn't too surprised since it was kinda obvious Carlos had a crush on her. "Sorry, dude," he said.

Carlos stared at the floor. Jay stared at him. "Look, how about you try to get over her?" he suggested. Carlos frowned and looked at Jay.

"What?" he asked. How could he simply get over Evie? It sounded nearly impossible. Well, in Carlos' mind anyway.

"Easy. I'll set you up with another girl," Jay stated. Carlos didn't like the sound of that. Another girl? No thanks.

"I don't think so," Carlos disagreed. Jay put his hand on the back of Carlos' shirt and stood up, pulling him up along with him.

"Come on, Carlos. Just think. Another girl could get your mind off Evie and maybe it'll make you happy again," he explained with a smile.

Carlos stared at his friend and thought for a moment. "I guess your right," he finally said. Jay patted Carlos on the back and said, "That's the spirit."

Carlos didn't smile. He watched Jay lift up a watermelon-sized sculpture of a lamp. "That's pretty cool," Carlos said as he reached for his leather jacket.

Jay smiled. "Yeah. Hopefully this will get me an A for once," he replied. He glanced at the lamp and immediately thought of Mal. How she smirked at his joke and how close she stood to him. 'She's kinda cute... Wait, what?!' he caught himself thinking about Mal a little too much.

"Alright. Let's go, Jay," Carlos said. Jay snapped out of his thoughts and followed Carlos out the door.

xXx

Ah the cafeteria. The four villain kids always sat together at lunch and were totally comfortable with it. But this time, they found it to be awkward. Mostly for Evie and Carlos. The girls sat on one side while the boys were on the other. Evie avoided eye contact with Carlos and instead stared at her salad. Carlos did the same. Mal and Jay exchanged glances after staring at the two awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Mal asked. "Carlos told Evie that he likes her, but she told him she doesn't like him back," Jay explained. Carlos and Evie pretended they didn't hear that as they continued to eat.

Mal was shocked. 'So that's why Evie looked so down last night,' she thought. She stared at Evie and Carlos while Jay looked down at his food and ate. Mal soon went deep into thought. All that must've happened when she was with Jay. Her heart began to beat faster. She also remembered something.

"Oh, so Jay, how was art class?" Mal asked. Jay looked up from his tray of food. "It was pretty good. I got a B+ which isn't bad," he said.

"That's awesome, Jay," Mal said, grinning. Jay returned the smile. "Hey, You should sign up for art class," he suggested.

Mal chuckled. "No, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. "Why not?" Jay asked.

"I don't think they're ready for my level of awesomeness," she joked. She and Jay laughed. "Cocky much?" Jay asked rhetorically. Mal giggled.

Evie was secretly listening in on their conversation, unlike Carlos, who was deep in his own thoughts. She listened to them joking and talking. 'They seem really close,' she thought. Evie glanced at Carlos for a quick second.

Ben walked towards them. "Hey, guys," he greeted. "Hi," Mal said. Ben noticed Carlos and Evie looked sad.

"What's up with them?" he asked, gesturing to Carlos and Evie. Mal glanced at the two, then back to Ben. "Um, it's a long story," she explained.

Ben smiled. "Maybe you'd like to explain it on our next date?" he asked, disguising it as another way of asking her out. "Okay," Mal agreed. She glanced at Jay and found him slightly frowning.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 3," Ben informed before walking back to his own table with Chad, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug, and Jane.

Mal looked back at Jay. "What's wrong with you?" She asked after noticing his now slightly depressed face expression. Jay snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he said. Mal raised an eyebrow, suspecting something was up. Jay decided he needed to get out of this conversation before things between he and Mal become like Carlos and Evie.

"Well, would you look at the time," Jay began as he pretended to check his watch. "Carlos and I better go now. We have...plans. Bye," he stated. He grabbed Carlos and walked away, leaving Mal alone with Evie.

Mal sighed. She turned to face Evie. "So why didn't you tell me about Carlos?" she went straight to the point. Evie had an 'I am not amused' face as she turned her head.

"Can we just not talk about it?" she asked. Mal shook her head. "No. You need to tell me right now," she argued.

Evie sighed and guessed there was no way out of this. "I feel bad for what happened. I think I broke Carlos' spirit," she said. Mal stared at her blue-haired friend for a moment.

"At least you told him the truth," she finally said. Evie looked away from Mal and stabbed her salad with her fork.

xXx

"Okay, Carlos. Who should I set you up with?" Jay asked. He held a clipboard with names written on it. The two boys sat on a bench in the courtyard discussing personal matters. Carlos just shrugged.

"What about Jane?" Jay asked. Carlos thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah. She's not really my type," he said.

Jay frowned. "Oookay. We can cross her off the list. What about Lonnie?" he asked. Carlos shook his head again. "Audrey?" Jay asked again.

"Dude! I'm not going to date your ex-girlfriend!" Carlos exclaimed. "It's either her or Lonnie," Jay informed. "Aren't there other girls?" Carlos asked.

Jay winced. "Well," he began as he looked at his clipboard. "Ally already has a boyfriend, Kristen is banned from having one because of her dad, and Elle has made it perfectly clear that she does not want to date you."

Carlos felt slightly offended by that last one. He bit one side of his bottom lip and thought. Lonnie did seem like the best choice now. "Alright, fine. Lonnie it is," he spoke.

Jay smiled. "Great. Go talk to her," he said, which caught Carlos off guard. "What? Now?" he asked. "The sooner the better," Jay answered.

Carlos sighed then stood up to go look for Lonnie. Jay watched him leave. His eyes then noticed Mal with Ben. 'Probably about to go on their date,' he thought to himself. A part of him felt sad that Mal was with Ben. She and Jay had such a good time hanging out together. He kept thinking about her even after Mal and Ben left. 'Her laugh is so cute and her beautiful green eyes... Wait! Stop it, Jay! She's your best friend plus she's got a boyfriend,' the voice in his head said.

Jay got up and headed for his dorm room. Maybe watching a movie will take his mind off certain things.

xXx

Carlos found Lonnie sitting in the shade of a tree, drawing. He approached her. "Hey, Lonnie," he said, catching her attention.

Lonnie looked up and smiled like how she always does. "Hi, Carlos," she replied. Carlos sat down and glanced at Lonnie's notebook.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. Lonnie glanced at her notebook and answered, "Oh, just some cherry blossoms. Back home, there was a cherry blossom tree in our backyard and I always used to play under it."

Carlos smiled. "That's cool. You're good at drawing," he complimented. Lonnie giggled. "Thanks," she said.

Evie just so happened to be walking by. She heard Lonnie giggle and saw her with Carlos. They both looked happy. She stood close enough to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey, would you like to go out with me?" Carlos asked. Lonnie raised an eyebrow. "Like on a date?" she asked. Carlos nervously nodded his head.

Lonnie thought for a moment. "Hm... Okay," she answered. She and Carlos smiled. Evie was happy Carlos found someone, but a part of her felt something weird.

Was it jealousy? Was she jealous? No. It can't be. Evie told Carlos herself she didn't like him that way. So why is she feeling this way?


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

Evie stormed off into her dorm room looking for Mal. She wasn't there. Evie sighed. She closed the door and walked over to the table with her sewing machine and sat on a chair. Sewing seemed to relax her so she ended up doing so. The machine started and made that drilling-like sound. She wished she could have someone to talk to instead of having to forget her problems like this. Sadly, Mal wasn't there.

'Ding!' Evie's phone got a text message from Doug. Evie stopped sewing and picked up her phone to read what the message said.

'Do you want to hang out?'

Evie smiled and texted back. Maybe her boyfriend can cheer her up.

'Sure! Meet me at my locker in 20 minutes?'

'Ok'

xXx

Doug stood by Evie's locker and waited for her to come. She soon came and he smiled when he saw her. She did, too.

"Hi, Evie," Doug said. "Hey, Doug," Evie replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"Um, I was thinking we could go shopping," Evie answered. "You mean, for school supplies?" Doug asked.

Evie knew Doug wouldn't want to go shopping unless it was for something he needed. "Sure," she replied with a smile. She heard laughing and turned her head to see Lonnie and Carlos. Together. Laughing. Having a good time. On their date. Those weird feelings returned.

Evie's smile disappeared. She looked back at Doug. "Say something funny," she said. "What? Why?" Doug asked.

"Just do it," Evie ordered. Doug was confused. What was happening? He still did what she told him anyway.

"Ok, um... uh... I don't really know what to say," Doug stated. "Just say something. Anything," Evie said.

"...Bequeath?" 

Evie didn't find that very funny, but still laughed. She subtly glanced over at Lonnie and Carlos to see if they heard her. Carlos did. He looked saddened seeing Evie with Doug. Apparently those weird feelings (jealousy) Evie has were contagious.

Carlos glared at Doug for a moment. "You know, you're pretty funny," Lonnie said, disrupting Carlos' thoughts. He looked back at her and said, "Thanks."

"I like your laugh," Carlos added. Lonnie smiled and giggled. Evie heard them and frowned. She looked back at Doug who asked, "Shall we go?"

Evie smiled. "Of course," she answered before giving Doug a quick peck on the lips. "Hi ho," he said as Evie took his hand and dragged him away.

Carlos was watching what had just happened. 'I can't believe Evie's doing this to me. She knows I like her. Wait. Stop thinking about her. You're on a date with Lonnie. You're supposed to forget about your feelings for Evie,' he thought.

xXx

It was soon nightfall and Mal returned from her date with Ben. She walked into her dorm room, but didn't see Evie. "Evie?" She called. No answer. Mal sighed in disgust and walked out of her dorm room to go to the boys' room. Maybe Evie was in there.

Mal peeked her head inside the room and saw Jay playing a video game. She knocked on the door to let him know she was there. Jay looked back.

"Hey," Jay greeted. Mal smiled and said, "Hey," back. "Have you seen Evie?" she asked.

"Not since earlier today," Jay answered. Mal was disappointed. She glanced out in the hallway, then back to Jay. She frowned.

"Are you playing Carlos' video game?" Mal asked. Jay glanced at the TV screen. "Yeah. I was watching a movie before, but it got boring," he answered.

"Wanna play? It's called Super Villain Brawl," Jay asked. Mal raised an eyebrow. "Super Villain Brawl? What kind of twisted Auradonian would make that game?" she asked as she walked closer to Jay.

"It'll be fine. We just choose a villain to be our avatar, then we fight to the death," Jay explained. Mal sat down. "Alright, fine. I'll play," she said.

Jay smiled and handed her a controller. Mal chose Maleficent and Jay chose Jafar for the first round because...you know. The screen then changed to a cliff background and Jay and Mal's avatars appeared. "Okay, so you press this button to move around, this one to kick, and-" "I think I'll just figure it out as we play," Mal cut him off.

Jay looked back at the screen and they began to fight. He won the first round since Mal was still a newbie. On the second round they decided to switch up the avatars and Mal won the second. They played on for at least an hour and kept track of how many times they won to determine the winner. Jay seemed like he was winning the last one until Mal pulled a little trick up her sleeve and caught Jay off guard, thus killing his avatar.

"I won!" she shouted as she put her controller down. Jay smirked at her excitement. "Lucky shot," he said. Mal looked at him and laughed.

"You're just ashamed you got beat by a girl. A girl who's never played this before," she stated.

"I'm not ashamed. I'm glad you won. But next time I won't go so easy on you," Jay said. He put his controller down next to him.

Mal laughed again making Jay chuckle. She looked at her phone and checked what time it was. Evie must be back in their dorm room by now. Mal had forgotten all about wanting to talk to her while she was playing with Jay.

"I'd better g-," Mal said as she and Jay stood up, but realized they were standing really close to each other and trailed off. They stared at each other for quite some time. Mal could feel her heart thumping so loud she was afraid Jay could hear it. His warm brown eyes, his- 'Wait! Stop thinking like this, Mal! Oh, you don't know what you're talking about. Yes, I do! No you don't! You like Jay!' her voices inside her head kept arguing.

"I-I should go," Mal said. She walked out the door, leaving Jay, who glanced at her darting away before sighing and thinking things over. The moment before kept rewinding in Mal's head.

When she reached her dorm room and opened the door, Evie was there. "Evie! Finally! We need to talk," Mal exclaimed as she sat down on a chair next to where Evie was sitting.

"What is it?" the blue-haired teen asked. Mal took a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking.

"I think I like Jay."

 **Bequeath, bequeath, bequeath! Guess what that's from. Anyway, what do you think? Did I do a good job on the whole...conflict stuff? My writing is pretty much amateur just to let you know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

"I think I like Jay," Mal said in a worried tone. Evie stood up and let out a squeal of excitement.

"Yay! I ship it!" she squealed with a huge grin on her face.

"No! You don't understand. I have a boyfriend, remember?" Mal reminded Evie, making her smile fade away. She let her arms fall to her side as her excitement disappeared.

"Oh. Right," she said. She and Mal sat down on her bed.

Mal sighed. She was confused about her feelings right now. She does love Ben, but Jay's starting to get in the picture and it feels like it can't stop.

"What are you going to do?" Evie asked.

Mal stared at her as she thought of an answer. Nothing came up. The only solution she thought of was to hide her feelings. But how could she when she hangs out with Jay every day? Then Mal got a lightbulb and stood up.

"I know. I'll just stop it. Easy," she stated before walking over to find something. Evie, frowned in confusion of what she meant.

"How can you stop love?" She asked, earning a glare from Mal, who was holding her spell book.

"It's not love, E. It's-" "a crush?" Her blue-haired friend interrupted. Mal growled quietly.

"Forbidden feelings," she finished, which made Evie roll her eyes. She watched as the pages of her friend's spell book flipped speedily from one side to another. Mal's blank face expression grew angry.

"Why is it that whenever I need a certain spell it's not in this book?!" She growled before slamming the book closed and dropping it onto her bed.

"Maybe it's meant to be," Evie answered, still sitting on her bed, watching Mal pace back and forth in their room. Mal looked at her with a confused slash disgusted look

"What?" She asked. There is no way she and Jay were 'meant to be'. It sounded too cheesy. Well, to be fair, everything in Auradon was cheesy. The lovey-dovey movies they watch, the super sappy friendships, the actual cheese...and the phrase 'meant to be' sounded the perfect amount of cheesy.

Evie smiled, mentally thanking Mal for asking that. "You know, like," she began.

" _When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy_."

Mal groaned and covered her ears. Her blue-haired friend was being especially annoying today. Next time, she should go to Lonnie or Jane for talks like this.

" _Meant to be, you forget your own name_."

"Please stop singing!" Mal pleaded flatly, clearly annoyed.

" _When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling. And nothing ever will be the same. Oh yeah_."

"I get it, you like to sing!" Mal said in a complaining tone. Evie stopped, knowing that if she sang even more, she would be turned into a salamander. And no amount of makeup can make a salamander look good.

"Ignoring it all is the best solution right now. No more talking about Jay, no more talking _to_ Jay, and no more singing!" Mal stated before stepping inside the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Evie sat there, slightly frowning at what just happened. First, Mal was worried slash sad, and now she's angry slash—actually, she's just angry. Maybe a little confused. After all, this whole love triangle thingy is so overrated. Just pick someone and BAM! Problem solved. Evie paused her thoughts for a moment. This whole thing was starting to get familiar. What if...she, Carlos, and Doug were in a triangle? No! That can't possibly be the case. She doesn't like Carlos! She can't! Evie mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. But maybe liking Carlos isn't all that bad.

xXx

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Carlos was the only one awake. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head. His thoughts kept him awake. His date with Lonnie went well. Well, most of it. He saw Evie and Doug together which was pretty painful. Carlos still liked Evie and the only reason he's dating Lonnie is because Jay said dating someone would take his mind off of Evie. Well how's that working out for him? Not good. He even attempted to make Evie jealous and of course, that failed. Lonnie was fun to hang out with, though. But Carlos only likes her as a friend, even though they're dating, which is messed up. Evie popped back into his head. Her beautiful brown eyes, her smile, the way she twirls like a princess—Carlos' eyes widened.

He grunted in frustration and turned to his side to face the dog next him.

"What am I going to do, Dude?" Carlos asked quietly as he pet the canine.

"I'm dating Lonnie now, but I still can't stop thinking about Evie," he said, talking to his furry friend, but also talking to himself.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but I just can't."

Carlos sighed, knowing no one was going to answer him. He gently rubbed behind Dude's ear for a bit before dozing off. Little did he know, Jay was actually still up, facing away from Carlos. He stared out the window while thinking of what Carlos said. Maybe telling him to date Lonnie was a bad idea. The boy's got a bad case of the Evie's. Jay smiled a little at that thought. If only there was a way to get them alone together to work out their feelings. Being the love expert of the group, though sometimes Evie battles him for that title, he should be able to devise a plan to get those two together. But how?

Maybe Mal could help. She's very cunning and sly. Kinda like a fox. She'll be the perfect help. 'You're just saying that so you get to spend time with her,' a voice in Jay's head teased, making him frown.

'Shut up, cricket,' he said mentally to the voice before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

xXx

The sun rose and shined on Evie's face, waking her up. She squinted at the bright light in her eyes and sat up, slowly opening her eyelids fully to see. A habit of hers has been to check her phone right after she woke up every day to know what time it was. 7:03. Classes start at 8:00. Evie glanced out the window, then back to her phone and decided to take a walk.

She got out of bed and began to wash up. Once she was ready, she walked out the door of her dorm and headed outside.

It was warm outside with a small breeze flowing by occasionally. Evie went to the school courtyard and sat on a bench. She stared at the scene in front of her. A few birds flying by every so often. A shadow approached her.

"Hi, Evie," a voice greeted. Evie turned her head around to see Lonnie.

"Hey, Lonnie," she said back, a bit surprised that she was up.

"You had the same idea, too. Huh?" Lonnie asked as she sat down next to the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah," Evie answered. She looked back at the scenery until Lonnie started speaking again.

"So, I have some exciting news," she began, a huge grin on her face.

"Carlos is my boyfriend," Lonnie said, waiting for Evie to shriek of excitement so she can do the same.

Instead of shrieking, Evie just sat there, her face frozen and full of shock. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled weakly.

"That's...great," she forced herself to say that last part. "I'm so happy for you."

Of course Evie already knew about Lonnie's new relationship with Carlos cause she overheard him asking her out on a date, to which she said yes. Evie was feeling a tinge of jealousy running through her. Of course, she doesn't like Carlos like that, but if so, then why was she feeling this way? Maybe the reason why she turned Carlos down was because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Or maybe it was just seeing him with another girl.

"He's so sweet and funny," Lonnie stated with a sunny face.

"That's nice," Evie said. Her fake smile faded away as she looked away from Lonnie.

Lonnie looked at Evie in a confused way. She seemed sad about something.

"What's wrong?" Lonnie asked, gaining Evie's attention once again.

"Oh, nothing," the blue-haired girl replied. More like 'lied'. "I'd better get going. Don't want to be late for class."

Lonnie frowned in confusion as Evie got up. "But school doesn't start till 8, and-" "Bye!" she got interrupted by Evie, who was already walking away.

The blue-haired girl headed back to her room. Mal still wasn't up yet, which was good since Evie wanted some alone time. She sat down on her chair and folded her arms across the table, resting her chin on them. Her thoughts went on to what Lonnie said about Carlos. He's so sweet and funny. Evie mentally gagged at those words. Those sappy and cheesy words don't even begin to describe Carlos. He's silly and smart and a nerd. Wait. Why was she even thinking about him like this?

Evie groaned in frustration.

"Get out of my head!" She said, raising her voice. Her anger turned to sadness as she buried her face into her arms.

 **Drama's a-brewing, people. Everyone's confused about their feelings so if you're confused too then that's okay. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I don't know if I'm moving the plot too fast or too slow so tell me which and I'll try my best to correct that. Also, the song Evie sang was 'Meant to be' from Teen Beach Movie. I don't own any of that by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Drama

A week has passed and things were still as they were before. Mal's still dating Ben, but she likes Jay. She's been trying her best to avoid him since her talk with Evie, but it wasn't easy. Jay, who's beginning to accept that he likes Mal, keeps trying to get her to hang out with him but always fails. Ben, of course, doesn't know about their feelings. Meanwhile, Carlos is dating Lonnie, but still can't stop thinking about Evie even though the main purpose of being in a relationship with Lonnie was to forget about the blue-haired girl. And Evie's dating Doug, but she's really confused about how she feels for him and Carlos. So much drama for these poor, confused teens. But the drama is only beginning.

The school bell rang and out of their classes came the students of Auradon Prep. Some rushed to their lockers outside while others talked to their friends. Mal walked to her locker, which could easily be spotted with 'Long Live Evil' spray painted on it. She would've taken it down after the coronation, but how could she take down such a masterpiece? Mal opened her locker and put her books away.

"Hey, Mal," a voice said. The purple-haired teen immediately knew who it was. Jay.

She turned around. "Hey," she replied.

'Great. He's talking to me again,' Mal thought. As much as she wanted to have a nice, long, conversation with him, she told herself she wouldn't no matter how hard it was.

"So Carlos and I are going to the park later. You wanna come with?" Jay asked with his signature smirk.

"Sorry. Can't. Have to study," Mal said as an excuse.

She didn't really have to study, but anything to avoid being with Jay. Her feelings for him would be exposed, causing him to no longer be her friend and Ben to not trust her anymore.

"You're always studying. What happened to the Mal who would rather hang out with her friends than study?" Jay asked.

"I need to go. Evie's...calling...me," Mal lied. Before Jay could say anything, she dashed away.

The son of Jafar frowned. This has been happening all week. Starting on the day after they played video games in Jay and Carlos' dorm room. He wanted to talk to her about what happened that night, but she interrupted him, saying she needed to 'help Carlos give Dude a bath'. It was so unlike her to want to do something like that. The first few times she's said something like this, Jay just shook it off, thinking she was just busy. But now, it's starting to get suspicious.

Jay walked away from Mal's locker. He then spotted Evie and headed towards her. Maybe he could get some answers out of her.

"What's going on with Mal?" Jay asked, getting straight to the point.

Evie frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Is she avoiding me?" Jay asked, ignoring her question.

Evie was then reminded about her talk with Mal. How she told her about her crush on Jay and how she was going to avoid him since she was dating Ben.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Definitely not. She's just...busy," Evie answered.

Jay raised an eyebrow. Seeing that, Evie knew he wasn't convinced. Looking back at what she said before, she couldn't blame him.

"Just leave it alone. You know how that girl is," she stated before leaving Jay, who wasn't satisfied with his answer.

xXx

Later in the afternoon, Mal and Ben were on another date at the enchanted lake. They don't always go there for their dates, but it is a favorite. Sometimes they'd go to a fancy restaurant or take a walk in the park. Ben was always one for romantic stuff. They had another picnic, sitting in the shade of the old gazebo that stood at the enchanted lake. To be honest, Mal was getting kinda tired of these kinds of dates. Sometimes, she wished Ben would try something different.

Mal stared at the water. The small waves, the sun reflecting off of it, and the sound of the waterfall was soothing. Ben popped a grape into his mouth.

"The water is very beautiful today, huh?" he asked. "Just like you."

Mal looked at him and rolled her eyes, making him chuckle. Ben leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head so instead, his lips touched her hair.

"When are you going to let me kiss you?" he asked. Mal smiled and shrugged.

Her smile twisted into a frown as she looked back at the scenery. Ben noticed and scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Mal turned her head and her eyes met his.

"Nothing. I just...have a lot on my mind right now," she replied.

Ben half-smiled and began to play with her purple hair while she stared at the beautiful nature in front of them. The young king wondered what his girlfriend was thinking about since she seemed so distant lately. She didn't talk much on their last few dates, either. It felt like as if they've been growing apart. But that can't be the case. They both had a dream about each other, right? Surely that had to mean they were meant to be together.

"Like what?" Ben asked, making Mal turn her head to face him. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

"What kind of things are on your mind?" he asked, expanding his question.

"It's personal," Mal answered. Her slightly sad face expression made Ben worried.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mal stared at him for a moment. She knew telling Ben about how she developed feelings for Jay, her best friend, would be a huge mistake. Especially since they're on a date right now. Of course Jay was on her mind. It bothered her so much that she didn't allow herself to hang out with him or even talk to him for more than two minutes. Ben would be just heartbroken if he found out Mal was thinking about someone else. The purple-haired teen wanted to keep silent, but his handsome face and trusting eyes made it tempting to talk about her personal things. Except, is Ben's face actually handsome? In Mal's eyes?

"I really don't want to talk about it, Ben," the half-fairy stated.

Ben sighed and decided to accept that Mal just doesn't want to talk about whatever was running through her mind.

xXx

Meanwhile, in Mal and Evie's dorm room, the daughter of the Evil Queen was laying down on her bed, scrolling through her phone, looking at her photos. She had an older thrown away phone in the Isle of the Lost, but Ben bought her a new one and her photos were moved to that one. Evie was bored. Simple as that. Doug was at band practice, Mal and Ben are on a date, Jay, well Evie'd rather not hang around him knowing he'd interrogate her about Mal. Carlos and Lonnie were somewhere. Evie didn't care nor did she want to. Audrey and Jane were doing something at one of Chad's castles.

Evie came across a photo of her and Carlos holding ice cream cones. She noticed how good they looked together. Wait...together?! Evie narrowed her eyes and swiped to the next photo. She felt she needed to bury any romantic feelings for Carlos deep down till she could barely feel anything. Unfortunately for her, the next photo that came up was her and the De Vil boy again, but this time, with they were having a friendly hug. Evie couldn't just ignore this one. This one left her staring at it for a while. They were friends. Best friends. She knew Carlos had a crush on her since their days on the Isle, but that didn't bother her before. Now that he's dating Lonnie, Evie can't help but feel jealous.

She sighed and turned off her phone. She turned to her side, closing her eyes, thinking a nap would help.

xXx

Lonnie ran to Carlos, who was with Dude in the school courtyard, playing fetch. She had a big grin on her face as she called Carlos' name. He turned around and saw her running towards her.

"What's up?" he asked as Dude dropped the ball in his mouth onto the ground for Carlos to throw it again, which he did.

"I have the most exciting news!" Lonnie exclaimed. "We're going on a double date!"

Carlos smiled. "Cool. With who? Ben and Mal?" he asked before taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"Even better. Doug and Evie!" Lonnie stated, making her boyfriend choke on the water he was drinking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Carlos coughed to clear his throat. "I'm fine," he answered.

Great. Now he has to go on a double date with Evie and Doug. And Lonnie. It's bad enough that things are awkward between him and his blue-haired friend. At the moment, Carlos felt like this was worse than going back to the Isle of the Lost to live with his mother.

"I talked to Doug and we're going to the Snuggly Duckling tomorrow night," Lonnie said.

"And don't worry. The ruffians have made it a safe and friendly place," she added.

Carlos forced a smile to show he was excited, but really, he was scared. Luckily, Lonnie didn't notice anything.

"That's...great," Carlos forced himself to say.

"Cool. So I'll see you later," Lonnie said before leaving.

Carlos nervously waved goodbye. When the girl was out of sight, he fainted.

 **MUAH HA HA HA HA HA! Some things are gonna happen!**


	6. Chapter 6: Problems Pt 1

**Oh, I know you're all just going to love this. MUAH HA HA HA HA HA! *coughs* Sorry.**

The double date was tonight. Evie stroked her blush brush upwards on her cheeks. Doug told her yesterday about the double date he and Lonnie planned. Of course, Evie didn't like the idea, but after careful consideration, she decided to just get it over with. After putting on mascara, she stood up and turned around to face Mal, who was laying on her bed.

"What do you think?" Evie asked.

Mal stopped sketching in her diary and looked her blue-haired friend up and down before focusing on her drawing again.

"You look nice," Mal said, not really caring.

Evie sighed. "I can't believe this is happening," she said, sitting down.

"Well, believe it," Mal stated. "Wake up and smell the puffed deliciousness."

A knock was heard at the door. Must be Doug. Evie stood up and opened the door. Doug stood there, with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Evie. You look beautiful," he complimented.

Evie smiled. "Thanks. Shall we go?" she asked.

Doug nodded and together, they walked away to the restaurant. Mal gagged, mocking them. Those two were just so disgustingly cheesy, it made her want to barf. She continued to draw in her diary, completely out of boredom. Then, her phone 'dinged'. She got a text. Mal picked up the dark purple phone and read the message.

'We need to talk. Meet me at the lockers'. Ben.

Mal sighed, thinking it was another one of his 'I'm sorry I'm too busy to hang out with you' talks. Whenever they have that conversation, he keeps going on and on about how busy he is with his kingly duties and how he doesn't spend very much time with her, apologizing after, to which Mal says it's alright. She didn't really care for those kinds of conversations since they were unnecessary. Ben's already talked to her about that seven times.

Mal got up and headed to the lockers to talk to Ben.

xXx

At the Snuggly Duckling, the four, Doug, Evie, Carlos, and Lonnie, sat at a table farthest from the door. The restaurant was sorta loud, the customers chatting and the noises heard from the kitchen. Not to mention the pianist playing. The four were just talking about random things, Evie trying her best to avoid eye contact with Carlos.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a rockstar," Doug declared.

"Wow. Really?" Lonnie asked, fascinated by the thought.

"Yeah. I still do," Doug replied.

"I didn't know that. I always thought you wanted to be a scientist or something," Evie stated.

"Well, that would probably be the most logical occupation," said the blonde-ish boy with glasses.

He, Evie, and Lonnie chuckled a little. Carlos, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes, obviously not enjoying this. His eyes wandered over to rest of the restaurant. Some ruffians' kids were having an arm wrestling contest, causing some noise. The candles everywhere and the fireplace made the whole place seem snuggly. Guess that's why the place is called 'The Snuggle Duckling'. Soon after, their food came and they dug in.

"This is surprisingly good," Evie said after taking a bite.

"If you like this, you should see what my uncle Happy cooks for dinner," Doug informed.

"Is that an offer?" the blue-haired girl asked, wondering if he was inviting her over to his house for dinner sometime.

Carlos unknowingly glared at the poor, unsuspecting nerd. As much as he likes the guy for how kind he was, it was really getting to Carlos that Evie was with him. And to make the matter worse, he was dating Lonnie, a girl he has no interest in.

xXx

Mal found Ben right where she was told to meet with him. At the lockers. Mal noticed he had a scared slash sad expression on his face. She walked up to him, shrugging off the thought.

"Let me guess. You're going to apologize for being so busy, right? Well, like I've told you a thousand times, It's alright. I know you have your duties as King and I respect that," Mal said, before Ben could speak.

The young king's nervousness multiplied by 90 when he thought about what he really wanted to talk about.

"Um, that's not the real reason why I asked you here," Ben informed, watching Mal frown in confusion.

"Then what is?" she asked.

Ben glanced down at the ring Mal was wearing. His ring. The symbol of their love.

"You've been acting very distant from me lately. Why?" he asked.

Mal needed to think of something fast so he wouldn't get suspicious. Well, actually, he's already suspicious.

"No reason. Like I've said before, I have a lot of stuff on my mind," Mal answered.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ben asked.

"It's a secret," she answered.

"I'm your boyfriend, Mal. We don't keep secrets from each other," Ben stated. "Isn't a good relationship supposed to have honesty and trust?"

He played that card. He played the 'honest relationship' card. But Mal just couldn't tell him what's been causing her to be so distant.

"Why can't you just trust that I'm fine and don't want to tell you anything?" Mal asked.

"Were you ever planning to tell me your secret in the future?" Ben asked.

The purple-haired girl kept silent for a while, thinking of how she was going to answer this. She's never really thought that. It didn't feel right to date Ben, but have feelings for Jay.

"No," Mal finally said.

Ben hoped he wouldn't have to do this, but everything pointed to them breaking up since Mal was being so secretive and untrusting. He sighed.

"I'm guessing you know what this means," Ben said.

Mal felt teary-eyed at what was happening. They were breaking up. Sure, she did like Jay a little more than Ben now, but he was her first boyfriend and that was kind of a big deal. Then again, it's not like she was going to marry the first boy she's ever dated. It was just unrealistic.

Mal nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Can we at least try to stay friends?" Ben asked.

"It'll be awkward, but I think it'll work," Mal answered, a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah," the young king replied, the same expression plastered on his face.

"See you around?" he asked, trying his best not to be awkward.

"Sure," Mal answered. Ben then walked away.

The half-fairy stood there for a few moments, thinking about what to do now. Her relationship with Ben was over. That was a lot to take in. The nighttime breeze blew by, making Mal shudder. She decided it was time to go back inside and walked back to her dorm, looking for Evie. When she got there, she opened the door and was disappointed and frustrated when she saw that Evie wasn't there.

"Ugh. Why aren't you always here when I need you?!" Mal growled, remembering she went out on a date.

She walked in the room, and was about to close the door, when she remembered Jay was in his dorm room all alone. Mal thought for a moment. Was she really in the mood to talk to him? Not knowing whether she wanted to be alone or needed comfort, she stood there for a while, deciding what she wanted to do.

xXx

Evie noticed Carlos was glaring at Doug. She didn't know exactly why, but it probably had something to with his crush on her.

"So, Evie, what's your favorite object to look at in the Museum of Cultural History?" Lonnie asked.

"Let me guess. It's Fairy Godmother's wand?" Doug asked, hoping to be right.

"Actually, it's King Beast's mythical rose," Carlos stated.

They all looked at him, Evie kinda smiling and surprised at how well he knew her.

"How did you know that?" Doug asked, curiously.

"I've known Evie for a long time," Carlos answered. "Of course, you wouldn't know what object she likes to look at since you obviously don't spent enough time with her to know that."

They were surprised at Carlos' remark. He and Doug were staring at each other, the black-and-white-haired teen narrowing his eyes a bit while the other stared in confusion. Lonnie glanced back and forth between the two boys before eating a French fry to get through the awkwardness, thinking Carlos was just trying to prove he was a good friend by knowing everything about Evie.

"Well, I have been dating her for a couple months now, so I'm pretty sure I know her well enough," Doug said.

"Well enough to know she likes playing video games? Or that she had a doll that got eaten by a vulture?" Carlos asked.

Evie couldn't take this anymore. Carlos' rather rude behavior was unacceptable. That, and she was worried he might spill all her secrets. She stood up and gave a fake smile.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, grabbing Carlos' arm.

Carlos frowned in confusion. "O-kay," he replied.

Then, Evie yanked the boy out of his seat and they walked out the door, leaving their dates in the restaurant. Once they were out of sight, Evie dropped her fake smile.

xXx

The purple-haired girl didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to talk to Jay to tell him how she felt about him since there was no longer something in her way, but on the other, she wanted to lie in bed and grieve over her loss of her first boyfriend. That second option sounded weak, though. Well, to her, anyways. Her stomach growled, making a decision for her. Get some food.

Mal walked to the cafeteria to find something to eat. A few pastries were left and some fruit. She took what was left and walked back to her room, a bread roll in her hand. Of course, Jay just so happened to walk by as well, heading back to his dorm room.

"Hey... Mal," Jay greeted.

"Hi," Mal replied flatly.

"Hey, you're finally talking to me," Jay pointed out. "Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her somewhat sad face.

"No," the purple-haired girl lied.

She bit into her bread roll quickly after, making Jay give her a look that said, 'I'm not convinced'. He took a few steps closer to his dorm room and opened the door.

"Step into my office. Let's talk about what's bothering you," Jay said, a slight smirk on his face.

Mal wasn't amused. "There's nothing wrong," she told him.

"Just step inside, Mal," Jay said.

She sighed and walked inside his dorm room, continuing to eat her snack. Jay followed her in and closed the door. Mal was sitting by the window so he sat next to her. She had one of those bored faces now.

"So," Jay began. "What's wrong?"

Mal paused for a moment. She needs to tell someone about her breakup with Ben. Evie wasn't around, which seems to be happening a lot lately, so who better to go to than her other best friend? Mal sucked in the tears she felt about to fall.

"Ben and I broke up," she said, staring anywhere but at Jay.

Shock came to the son of Jafar when she said that. Everyone said Mal and Ben were meant to be together. They always said they were the perfect match. But now... You know.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"I was keeping a secret from him and then he got all 'relationships are supposed to be about trust and honesty,'" Mal explained.

"Huh," was all Jay could say.

"Yeah," the purple-haired girl agreed, taking another bite of her bread roll.

"Reminds me of my breakup with Audrey. Her parents didn't approve of our relationship so we had to break up," Jay told her.

What he said was true. Audrey brought him over for dinner once and her parents weren't ecstatic about him. They had a talk with Audrey, telling her Jay wasn't the right one for her. At first, she refused to do so, but after more talking, she did it anyways, no matter how much she didn't want to. Audrey told Jay and they agreed to break up. But that happened maybe a month ago.

"I remember. Audrey wouldn't stop complaining about how unfair it was," Mal stated.

Jay smiled. Mal was now facing him and she thought of something she wasn't sure she should ask. But she did anyway.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Mal asked, causing Jay to drop his smile.

"Not really. I haven't really been thinking about her lately," he answered.

"Why not? I thought you really liked her," Mal stated.

"I...did. There's someone else I like now," Jay replied.

xXx

"What's wrong with you?" Evie scolded. "Why were you being mean to Doug?"

"You know why," Carlos retorted.

They were standing in the small park by the restaurant, next to a tree. Street lamps were illuminating the place in the darkness of night.

"That's not a good excuse. I thought you liked him," Evie said.

"Yeah, but I don't like that he's with you," Carlos replied.

"It's not your job to say who I should be with," the blue-haired girl remarked. "Besides, aren't you with Lonnie?"

Carlos didn't reply. He just stared at her. Meanwhile, Evie was thinking things over. She frowned, now confused and angry.

"Wait... If you still have a crush on me, why are you dating Lonnie?" she asked.

Carlos' eyes widened. He didn't want to reveal the reason since he thought it was embarrassing. Evie saw he wasn't going to answer so she asked a different question.

"Do you actually like her?" she asked.

"No," Carlos finally answered.

"Then why are you dating her? She's your girlfriend," Evie asked.

"Evie, I don't want to talk about it," Carlos replied, angering the girl.

"No, why? Why are you dating Lonnie, yet you don't like her? If she's your girlfriend, why don't you like her?!" Evie asked, raising her voice.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Carlos shouted.

Evie's anger suddenly disappeared as her frown softened, surprised by Carlos' outburst. She was about to say something, but decided to keep her mouth shut for now so she did.

"Alright? The only reason I'm dating Lonnie is to distract myself from thinking about you since you said you don't like me back. And I-" Carlos was cut off when Evie's lips came crashing onto his.

xXx

Mal, being as curious as a cat, wanted to know who Jay liked. Ben was no longer on her mind now that she was so focused on Jay. A part of her, well most of her, felt jealous.

"Who?" she asked.

"Heh. You know, I'd rather not say," Jay answered.

"Tell me," Mal demanded.

"No," Jay replied.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Fine. It's you."

Mal froze. Did he really just say that? Her heart began to beat faster as she stared at him, lost in her thoughts. Jay, regretting spilling that secret, began to panic on the inside, waiting for Mal to say something. If this fails, his backup plan was to say he was joking.

"What?" Mal asked.

"I like you," Jay answered, sounding quite serious.

Mal chuckled a little, glancing at the ground. She thought about how surprised Jay was going to be.

"Boy, are you going to love hearing this," Mal began. "I like you, too."

"What? But why were you avoiding me if you had a crush on me?" Jay asked.

"I was dating Ben at that time. I thought I shouldn't hang around you since that would make me like you more. But I guess that wasn't really working," Mal explained.

"That was the secret I was keeping from Ben. I like you," Mal added.

Jay didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned in closer. So did Mal. This is it. This is what they've both been waiting for. Until...

Knock knock!

Mal and Jay stopped, just before their lips touched. Jay got up and walked over to the door, leaving Mal, who was still seated by the window. He opened the door and there stood Audrey, her face beaming.

"Oh. Audrey. What are you doing here?" Jay asked, glancing at Mal for a quick second.

"I have the most exciting news! Mom and Papa changed their minds. We can get back together!" Audrey said excitedly.

She immediately hugged Jay, not noticing the purple-haired girl sitting nearby, the sad expression on her face. Watching Audrey and Jay get back together, even if it was more one-sided, was awful.

"That's great, Audrey. But-" "I'm so happy! Are you happy?" Audrey interrupted.

"Uh... Yeah," Jay answered, hesitantly.

Audrey squealed. "Great! I'll see you later," she said, kissing his cheek and leaving.

When the door closed, Jay sighed.

"So, you're back together with her," Mal stated.

Jay glanced at her. She was standing. Looked like she was about to leave.

"Yeah. I guess," he replied.

"Why didn't you just say you didn't want to get back together?" Mal asked.

"You saw how happy she was. I couldn't do it," Jay answered.

Mal glanced at the floor. Great. First Ben, now Jay. Two guys who destroyed her heart. Ben, by breaking up with her, and Jay, by getting back together with Audrey. At least she knows he likes her back. She just can't have him. Yet.

"I'd better go," Mal stated.

She started walking towards the door. Jay grasped her wrist.

"Wait, Mal," he said.

The girl swiped her arm away from Jay's grasp as she walked down the hall. Jay stood by he door, watching her walk away. He knew he shouldn't chase her down knowing she was sad-mad, meaning she'll most likely start punching things. So there goes Mal.

 **Ok, I have been planning this chapter from the very beginning and now I've finally gotten to that part. Also, I felt kinda bad for Ben. What about you?**


	7. Chapter 7: Problems Pt 2

When Evie pulled back from the kiss, she realized what she had done after seeing Carlos' face, which had shock written all over it. He stood there frozen for several seconds while Evie was beginning to worry, regretting her actions.

"You kissed me," Carlos finally said. "I-I don't understand."

"Did you mean what you said?" Evie asked shyly. "That you...love me?"

Carlos paused for a moment to remember himself saying that. It was an accident to blurt it out, but Evie was just making him so angry. It was true he loved her, though he never really planned on telling her. The blue-haired girl waited for an answer, their dates waiting for them never crossed their mind.

"Yes," Carlos answered.

Then everything fell silent. All that could be heard was the faint sound coming from the restaurant, which was across the street. The only thing going on in Evie's mind was how she was processing this. All week, she's been confused with her feelings, thinking about how she might actually like Carlos even though she was in a relationship with Doug. And all that started when she got jealous of Carlos and Lonnie going on a date.

"So, you only dated Lonnie to get me off your mind?" Evie asked.

"Yeah," Carlos answered. "I don't have any feelings for her."

"That's kind of messed up," Evie said, making Carlos smile.

"Not as messed up as you kissing me while we're dating other people," Carlos remarked.

Evie's eyes widened. She forgot they left Doug and Lonnie in the restaurant.

"We forgot about Doug and Lonnie! They've been waiting for forever! We can't tell them about the kiss," Evie said. "Come on."

She grabbed Carlos' wrist and began walking to the restaurant, but was stopped when Carlos resisted.

"Wait, I just need some clarification," he began. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah," Evie answered after careful consideration.

"But I thought you said you didn't have feelings for me when I said-" "I know," Carlos was interrupted by Evie.

"I got jealous when I found out you and Lonnie were going on a date. I don't know if I really did like you before that, but it just happened," she explained.

Carlos smirked. "So, you were jealous, huh?" he asked slyly.

"Carlos!" Evie exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," Carlos said.

xXx

Mal was back in her dorm room, thinking things over. She laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. 'Great. Ben broke up with me and Jay got back together with Audrey,' she thought. Everything was a mess. Mal was so frustrated by this problem that she sat up and punched the wall hard. That rage quickly disappeared and instead was replaced with pain when her fist came in contact with the wooden wall. She cried out in pain as she held her wounded hand that was now red while staring at the new hole in the wall.

xXx

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Evie answered. "It feels like this is turning into Mal's triangle."

"Mal's triangle?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Nothing!" Evie replied quickly. she sighed. "I'm just confused, Carlos."

Carlos stared at Evie. He hated seeing her like this. An idea popped into his head on how to cheer her up, but it was a bit of a risk. Though, he now knew she liked him back, what he was about to do could probably just upset her. But, anything to try cheer Evie up.

"Maybe this'll make you feel better," Carlos said sheepishly.

Evie frowned in confusion. But before she could say something, Carlos kissed her. At first she wanted to protest, but for some reason, it just felt good. All her questions about why Carlos kissed her disappeared.

"Carlos! Evie!" they heard a voice shout.

Pulling away from each other, they looked at where the voice came from and saw Lonnie and Doug standing there. Evie pushed Carlos into a bush next to them in panic.

"I-I can explain," she said.

Lonnie ignored her and went straight for Carlos, who was still in the bush. Evie looked at Lonnie as she picked Carlos up, then her eyes wandered to Doug, who looked heartbroken. She didn't stare at him long, knowing she would feel extremely guilty.

"Carlos, why did you kiss Evie?" Lonnie asked.

Carlos glanced at the blue-haired girl, thinking about what to say. He could just tell the truth and break up with Lonnie, but her sad face made him too guilty to do so.

"It was a mistake," Carlos answered.

"Well, I don't know if I should trust you now," Lonnie said. "You kissed another girl."

"Lonnie-" "I don't think this relationship is going to work out," Lonnie cut Carlos off.

Carlos wasn't as sad about this as Lonnie. He didn't really want to continue being with her, but he felt sorry for how she must've been feeling right now. Lonnie took a few steps back, about to go home.

"Goodbye," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

When she was gone, Carlos decided he should probably go, too. He stopped by Evie and Doug and stared at Evie for a moment before glancing at Doug for a quick second, then walked back to his dorm room. Evie opened her mouth to say something.

"Doug-" "I don't understand," Doug interrupted, sounding sad. "Why did you kiss him?"

"I like him," Evie answered.

"So you don't like me anymore?" Doug asked.

"I still do, but," Evie stopped mid-sentence.

"But...what?" Doug asked.

Evie sighed. "I don't know what to do," she answered.

Everything was a mess. Lonnie and Doug caught Evie and Carlos kissing and Lonnie broke up with Carlos because of it. Evie thought Doug was going to break up with her as well, but he just stood there silently.

"I'm sorry," Evie apologized.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I-I need to rest," Doug said, walking away.

Evie watched him go. When she could no longer see him, she left as well, heading to her dorm room. She opened the door and found Mal sitting on her bed, watching TV on her laptop already in her pajamas. Evie set her purse aside, making a noise. Mal looked up.

"Hey. How was it?" she asked.

"Horrible," Evie answered. "I kissed Carlos."

"What a nightmare," Mal remarked humorously.

Evie walked closer to Mal and sat next to her, ignoring Mal's attempt at being funny.

"And then he kissed me, and we got caught by Lonnie and Doug, and then Lonnie broke up with Carlos, and I don't know what to do now," Evie said.

"Did you and Doug break up?" Mal asked.

"No. But I think he will tomorrow," Evie answered.

"Why did you kiss Carlos?" Mal asked, disgusted by the thought of kissing Carlos.

"He said he loves me. And I guess something just took over," Evie replied.

Mal looked at Evie, who was staring at the wall, then went back to watching TV on her laptop. Evie turned her head to look at what Mal was watching. It was that show about two teens who work at a secret superhero hospital. Evie's eyes wandered down and she saw a white cast around her hand. She gasped.

"Mal, what happened to your hand?" Evie asked, worried.

Mal turned her head back to look at Evie, then to her hand.

"Oh. I, uh...broke it," Mal answered.

"How?" Evie asked.

"I...punched a wall," Mal answered, slightly embarrassed.

"What? Why?" Evie asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Mal replied, staring back at her screen.

"Are you sure?" Evie asked. "I know talking about it would make you feel better."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Mal shouted, frightening her friend.

She sighed and looked back at her laptop to watch her TV show. Evie sat there for a moment before getting up to get ready for bed. Mal was clearly not in the mood to talk about why her hand was in a cast. 'I guess she also had a rough day,' Evie thought, staring at the hole in the wall.

xXx

The next day, the students were shocked by something on Auradon Buzz. Someone posted something about Ben and Mal breaking up. A few gasps came out of some of them, while others shouted, "WHAT?!"

When they see Mal and Ben, they're going to have some questions.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to do it more often. Feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8: Horns

Mal was just having a normal day until a huge wave of students ran towards her and began asking questions. Mal's eyes widened in surprise when they huddled around her and began asking questions.

"Mal! Did you and Ben really break up?" A student asked.

"What happened?" Another asked.

"Did he cheat on you? Did you cheat on him?"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time," Mal replied.

"So did you and Ben break up?" The first student asked.

"We did," Mal answered sadly.

"But you're still wearing his ring," another student pointed out.

Mal glanced at her hand and saw Ben's ring was still around her finger. She looked up in embarrassment.

"I guess I forgot to give it back to him," Mal stated.

"So why did you break up?" A student asked.

"You know what? Why don't you ask Ben because I...need to get to class," Mal replied.

She quickly walked away from the group of students to find Ben. She has to give his ring back as soon as possible, realizing how weird it was that she still had it. Mal ran into her friends Evie and Carlos.

"Hi, Mal," Carlos greeted.

"Hey," Mal replied. "So you broke up with Lonnie, huh?"

"What? How did you know?" Carlos asked.

"Evie," Mal answered simply.

Carlos gave Evie a look, but she ignored it. He looked down and noticed a white cast around Mal's hand.

"Mal, what happened to your hand?!" Carlos asked.

"I broke it. Don't ask how," Mal replied.

"Mal, can you leave us for a moment?" Evie asked.

"Sure. I need to return Ben's ring anyway," Mal replied.

Mal walked away from the two and went to look for Ben, who most likely had a swarm of students asking him questions. Evie and Carlos stared at each other for a moment.

"So... Are we gonna talk about the kiss or not?" Carlos asked.

"Don't even refer to it as that. No one else must know. So, don't use the word 'kiss', use the word... 'puppy'," Evie answered.

"Okay, fine, but don't forget, you were the one who gave me a puppy first," Carlos stated.

"You gave me a puppy right back!" Evie said.

"Are you gonna deny you _liked_ the puppy?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" Evie shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know Lonnie and Doug would show up. I just wanted to make you feel better. You were stressing out about our dates and I didn't like seeing like that," Carlos explained.

"Well, you couldn't have thought of something else?"Evie asked.

"Not at the time, no," Carlos answered.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Evie gripped onto her purse tighter.

"I gotta go to class," she stated, before walking away to Math class.

xXx

"Ben?" Mal called, making him turn around to face her.

He was surprisingly not being attacked by students. Mal went closer to him and held his ring out to him. Ben was confused.

"We're no longer dating so I thought you'd want this back," Mal clarified.

"Oh," Ben said, sadly.

He took the ring from her and put it in his pocket. Glancing down, he saw Mal's hand.

"Mal? Your hand...," Ben said, pointing to the cast around her broken hand.

"Yeah... Don't ask," Mal stated.

Ben nodded. The two walked away from each other, silently sighing in relief. Mal headed to her class.

xXx

At lunch, the four weren't sitting together. Mal wanted to avoid Jay, and Evie and Carlos wished to not make Lonnie or Doug upset if they saw each other together. Mal sat with Lonnie and Jane, the Asian talking about her breakup with Carlos. Jay was at another table with Audrey and Chad. Audrey kinda forced him to sit with him to discuss their first date after getting back together. Carlos sat at a table with a couple random kids from the robotics club. Evie was sitting all alone, trying to think about what to do. A shadow approached her. She looked up and saw Doug.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Evie shook her head, and Doug sat down across from her. She knew he was going to talk about what happened last night. She tried to avoid eye contact and stared down at her chicken and fried rice.

"Evie?" Doug asked, causing the girl to look up. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what happened last night? I thought you and Carlos were just friends."

"It's complicated. He told me he has a crush on me a week or so ago, but I turned him down. Then he and Lonnie started dating, making me jealous, and when we were talking last night, he said... he loved me," Evie explained, shocking Doug. "It might've just been the slip of the tongue, but I kissed him anyway. Then when we were about to go back into the restaurant, he kissed me and that's when you and Lonnie saw us," Evie continued.

"Are your feelings for Carlos... strong?" Doug asked.

"I don't know," Evie answered.

"Evie, I've been thinking things over last night. If Carlos makes you happy, then go be with him," Doug told her.

"But that's just it. Carlos does make me happy, but I'm not so sure I want to be with him," Evie replied.

"I'm confused," Doug stated.

"All those problems that happened. If I date him, I'm afraid more problems will appear. Not to mention Lonnie might get upset." Evie explained.

"Evie, listen to what your heart tells you. If it says to be with Carlos, then be with Carlos. If it says to eat that grape, then eat that grape," Doug said, pointing to the grape on Evie's plate.

Evie smiled, but that didn't last long. She then wondered why Doug was trying to push her to Carlos. He was still her boyfriend and all so it wouldn't make sense.

"Why are you pushing me towards Carlos?" Evie asked.

"You really like him. I can see it. And he really likes you, too. Who am I to stand in the way of romance?" Doug asked rhetorically.

"Is that your way of breaking up with me?" Evie asked, slightly smirking.

"Kinda. Yeah," Doug answered sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry for doing all this to you," Evie apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I like to look on the bright side of things," Doug replied. "Maybe once I get over this, I can try talk to my crush I've had since middle school."

"And who would that be?" Evie asked.

"Um... Audrey," Doug answered, embarrassed.

xXx

Mal walked through the halls, trying her best to avoid the students who wanted to talk to her about why she broke up with Ben. On the way to her dorm room, she spotted Jay and Audrey talking. The purple-haired girl looked at them with a sad expression on her face. Jay looked away from Audrey for a second and saw purple hair flash by. He felt really bad for what he did to Mal, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be? Mal reached her dorm room and when she got there, she dropped her backpack on the floor. She glanced at the hole in the wall that was now covered with duct tape temporarily until she could get it fixed. Mal sat on her bed. It was silent for a few moments until she spoke.

"Everything's a mess," Mal said.

"True that, dear," a voice said, alerting Mal.

She knew that voice. She couldn't believe it.

"Mother?" 

**Whoo, cliffhanger.**

 **I've got some plans for this story. Now, I bet some of you (let's be honest, all of you) are wondering why Doug said he had a crush on Audrey. Well, don't fret, because that will be answered in the next chapter. And same thing for why Mal's mother (you all know who she is) is in Mal's room. Or is she?**


	9. Chapter 9: Glow

It couldn't be. Was she really here? Mal looked around her room, trying to find her mom. She went into the bathroom and checked in the shower.

"You idiot, I'm not in the shower," Maleficent said. "I'm in your head."

"What? How?" Mal asked, frightened by what her mother said.

"I'm speaking to you telepathically from my prison. Frightening, isn't it?" Maleficent asked.

"But I thought you no longer had magic," Mal said, not knowing where to look at.

"My magic was weak when I turned into a lizard, but now I've gained enough strength to speak to you," Maleficent replied.

"Why would you waste your magic on talking to me instead of using it to escape?" Mal asked.

There was a short amount of silence before Maleficent started speaking again.

"Because...I want to spend some time with my daughter...obviously," the evil fairy answered.

Mal sat on her bed, thinking she was dreaming. She pinched herself, but she didn't wake up. This was real. Her mother was speaking to her from her prison.

"So, I heard you've fallen in love with Jafar's son. James, is it?" Maleficent asked.

"Jay," Mal corrected. "And I'm not in love with him."

"Sure you're not. And you weren't just about to cry about how he's back together with Aurora's daughter," Maleficent stated sarcastically, making Mal frown.

"Seriously, Mal, you've gone soft since you came to Auradon," Maleficent added. "But I have an idea on how you can get Clay,"

"Jay," Mal corrected again.

"Whatever. Anyway, put a curse on the little brat who's dating him, and then he will be yours," Maleficent explained.

"I am not putting a curse on Audrey. And why do you suddenly want me to be in a relationship with someone?" Mal asked.

"Well, you were obviously a disappointment so I want a grandkid to train and be even more evil and successful than you," Maleficent answered.

"Gross, mom!" Mal exclaimed. She stood up and walked out the door in attempt to get away from her mom talking to her through her brain.

What she didn't know, was that her eyes glowed green for a split-second.

xXx

Evie sat on a bench in the courtyard, thinking things over. Earlier, Doug was talking about how he wants her to listen to her heart. He knew she liked Carlos and that Carlos liked her, thus leading to him breaking up with her. It wasn't all bad, though. Then he revealed he had a crush on Audrey. Evie asked why, stating that she was sassy and rude. Doug's response was that she was different and that she is good at heart. He was a little sad when she told him that Audrey got back together with Jay. Evie snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to see who it was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said the person.

Evie sighed. "It's fine, Carlos," she said.

"So," Carlos began, sitting down next to Evie with Dude hopping up to the other side of her. "I saw you talking to Doug earlier. What did he say?"

"He said that he can see we like each other and then he subtly broke up with me," Evie answered.

"Sorry?" Carlos said, but his statement sounded like a question.

Evie smiled, wanting to laugh at Carlos. She looked to her side and saw Dude sitting there next to her. She started petting him, Carlos watching her while thinking. Then, a thought popped into his head.

"Does this mean...we could be together?" Carlos asked, making Evie's head turn back to him.

"It does, but I don't think it's a good idea," she answered.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"I'm worried there would be too many problems that could come. Example: Lonnie," Evie said.

"But we could get through those problems easily, right?" Carlos asked with a small smile hoping to change her mind.

"I don't know, Carlos. I'll have to think about it," Evie replied. "Come on, Dude."

She stood up and walked back to her dorm with Dude following her.

"What? Dude! Come back here!" Carlos whined.

He stood up and went after the two. When he passed by the Tourney Field, he saw the cheerleaders were practicing. Audrey looked at him and called for a break. She walked towards him looking quite angry.

"Hey, Audrey," Carlos greeted.

Suddenly, Audrey slapped him. "Ow!" Carlos exclaimed in pain. He put his hand over his cheek.

"That's for breaking my best friend's heart," Audrey stated, referring to Lonnie.

She walked away, leaving Carlos confused and in pain.

 **I just HAD to add that last part in. Hey, so should Doug end up with Audrey? I want to know your guys' opinions because I don't want to have this pairing that you guys would complain about or not really like.**


	10. Chapter 10: Plan A

Mal decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Her mother speaking to her from her prison was frightening. She knew she was up to something, but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. As Mal walked through the hallway, she saw Jay approaching her. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned around and walked the other way.

"Wait, Mal!" Jay shouted, running to her.

Mal stopped. She sighed, regretting stopping. ' _Curse my feelings for making me do that_!' she thought.

' _You get that from your father's side_ ,' Maleficent said to Mal, making the girl shocked.

' _Mom? You're still here_?' she asked in her thoughts.

' _Of course I'm still here, you idiot. Oh, Jason's coming this way_ ,' Maleficent warned.

' _Jay_ ,' Mal corrected.

Jay approached Mal, not knowing she was talking to her mom telepathically just then. He gave a little smile, hoping she would return it, but she didn't.

"Look, before I get into this, I just want to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened. I really do like you," Jay stated.

' _He's weak! Give it to him! Give it to him hard_!' Maleficent shouted telepathically.

' _Shut up_!' Mal replied in her mind.

"Well, I...really like you, too," Mal said. "Is this what you were going to talk about or was there something else?"

"Oh, right. A week or so ago, I overheard Carlos talking to Dude about how he still likes Evie even though he was dating Lonnie. So Carnnie is no longer a thing, and I recently heard that Doug and Evie broke up. But the thing is, even though Evie likes Carlos, and is free to be with him, she doesn't want to. So, I'm thinking, with your help, we can get those two together. What do you think?" Jay asked.

"First, Carnnie? Really? Second, no. I will not help you. And third, how come I never heard about Evie and Doug breaking up or all that nonsense about the girl not wanting to be with Carlos?" Mal asked, frowning.

"I don't know. But why don't you want to help Carlos and Evie together?" Jay asked.

"Because I don't want to hang around you. It's uncomfortable," Mal answered, shifting uncomfortably.

' _I'm starting to question if you're really my daughter_ ,' Maleficent said.

"Well, then pretend we don't have feelings for each other. Now, come on. What do you say?" Jay asked, with a smirk.

' _Put a curse on him_!' Maleficent yelled.

' _Seriously mom, shut up_ ,' Mal replied telepathically.

She gave Jay a short little glare before answering. "Fine. I'll do it," Mal said.

"Great. We'll start planning in my dorm room," Jay stated, beginning the walk to his destination.

"What? Now?" Mal asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah. Unless you feeling like you want to punch a wall again," Jay replied smugly.

"Wha-?" Mal asked in surprise while she glanced at the cast around her hand.

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that while we were talking," Jay said. "Now come on."

xXx

Mal finished planning with Jay and walked into her room to find Evie. She saw her sitting in front of her vanity mirror.

"Hey, Evie," Mal greeted.

"What's up?" Evie asked.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Mal asked, slyly.

Now the plan was to set Evie and Carlos up on a date. It was real simple. Persuade them to come to a specific place, they see each other and a romantic setting, fall in love, BAM! Problem solved. Of course, the falling in love part was a little shaky, but it'll work.

"I was going to practice doing my makeup," Evie answered, receiving a weird look from the other girl.

"What? Just because I know that beauty isn't all that matters, doesn't mean I have to stop looking my best," Evie defended.

"Well, you can do that later. I need your help," Mal stated.

"With what?" Evie asked.

"Carrying a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries to the courtyard, because...you know," Mal answered, gesturing to her broken hand.

"Why?" Evie asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm studying there. It's a lot more peaceful than in the library where I'm being bombarded by people pestering me about Ben," Mal explained.

"Fine. I'll help. Where's the plate?" Evie asked.

"In the kitchen," Mal answered.

She and Evie headed towards the kitchen to get Mal's chocolate-covered strawberries for her 'studying.' In actuality, it was just a ploy to get Evie to the courtyard where Carlos will be. Phase one, complete.

xXx

"Why am I here again?" Carlos asked, walking to the 'destination'.

"You're helping me with a little science experiment," Jay answered.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see," Jay replied with a smirk.

When they reached their destination, they saw Mal and Evie there. They stood above what looked like a picnic. Evie and Carlos saw each other and they raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's going on?" they both said at the same time.

Mal and Jay exchanged glances and then smiled innocently.

"Bye," Mal said cheerfully before she and Jay dashed off.

Evie and Carlos watched them go, mentally groaning from what they did, realizing this was all a setup to get them together. While Carlos did want to be with Evie, he didn't like how it's like Mal and Jay thought he couldn't do this by himself.

"I can't believe they did this," Evie stated.

"Well, as long as we're here, why don't we enjoy the food?" Carlos suggested.

Evie gave him a glare, making him put up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. I'll eat, you stand there," Carlos said, sitting down and feasting on the food.

Evie turned her head and watched him snack on cheese. The food sure looked delicious and it was almost dinner time. Besides, one picnic with Carlos wasn't a date or anything like that if they weren't the ones who asked to go out. After convincing herself a simple picnic was harmless, she sat down on the blanket.

"I guess one bite won't hurt," Evie stated, bringing a smile to Carlos. Phase two complete.

xXx

"Do you think it'll work?" Mal asked.

"Oh yeah. Those two can't resist each other," Jay answered confidently.

Mal nodded as she and Jay were walking back to their dorm rooms. Then, Audrey just had to show up. Mal's slight smile faded as the princess approached Jay.

"Jay!" Audrey squealed. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Chad told Ally, who told Aziz, who told Jane, who told Lonnie, who told me that Natalie has a thing for you."

"Everyone has a thing for me now," Jay said, smirking at Mal, who gave him a death glare.

"That evil witch might try to steal you from me! We need to do something fast before she tries anything," Audrey continued worriedly.

She noticed Mal was next to Jay listening to their conversation.

"Oh, hey Mal. Sorry about Ben," Audrey said sympathetically.

"It happens," Mal stated, to which Audrey smiled sweetly in response before grabbing Jay's arm.

"Come on, Jay," Audrey said, dragging the poor guy away.

"Bye," Mal said with a sickly sweet fake tone while waving goodbye.

When they left, she dropped her smile and let out a groan of disgust. She walked to her dorm room, but before she reached the door, her eyes glowed green and she cast a spell on some random person walking by. The random person's nose turned into a trunk and almost screamed. Mal noticed what she did and rushed to his rescue.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident," Mal apologized as she fixed the random person's nose with her magic.

"Um...thanks," the guy said before running away in fear.

Mal stood there in confusion. What just happened? She didn't mean to cast a spell on that guy. Assuming it was just an accident, she headed into her dorm room, forgetting about what happened.

 **Oh, man. I just realized how OOC everyone is. I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to keep them in character when you have your own idea of what they're going to say or do, but then that's not what they'd actually say or do. I'm trying, alright?! It's hard, man.**

 **Besides that, what do you think happened with Carlos and Evie? Did they get together? Or is Evie still not convinced?**


	11. Chapter 11: Plan B Pt 1

**We're coming near the end of Unexpected. Just a couple more chapters left.**

The next day, in the boys' room, Carlos was playing video games like always while Jay was sitting on his bed, trying his best to do homework. The older boy looked at the other, wondering if his plan worked. He hasn't said anything about what happened. He just came home with a blank expression on his face and went to bed before Jay could ask what happened on his and Evie's 'date.' Now that he was awake, it seemed like a pretty good time to ask.

"So, what happened last night?" Jay asked.

"You and Mal deceived us," Carlos answered, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Other than that," Jay said, ignoring the tone in his voice.

"Nothing happened, okay? Evie still doesn't want to date me," Carlos stated.

"That girl's brain is messed up. One minute, she's into you, the next, she's not," Jay said, earning a glare from Carlos.

"She still likes me. She's just...afraid Lonnie will get angry," Carlos defended, but unsure of his statement.

An imaginary lightbulb appeared above Jay's head as he smirked. Lonnie. Of course. The reason why Evie's rejecting Carlos is because of Lonnie. She's afraid Lonnie will be angry at her. There's only one way to fix this. But he'll need Mal's help. Jay got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Somewhere," Jay answered mysteriously, walking away before Carlos could ask anything else.

When Jay reached Mal's dorm room, he saw her sitting on her bed, staring off into space. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jay come in.

"Hey," Mal greeted casually.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you about something," Jay said, stepping closer to her.

"What's up?" Mal asked.

"I talked to Carlos about last night and he said Evie didn't change her mind, but I did find out why she's so hesitant," Jay explained.

"Well, what is it?" Mal asked.

"She's scared Lonnie will get mad at her. And that's why you and I have to fix that," Jay answered.

"Alright. How do we know it's going to work?" Mal asked.

"Because I'm a great conversationalist," Jay replied.

"Wow. Conversationalist is such a big word for a dumb jock like you," Mal teased.

"I'm a dumb jock? Well, I guess that settles that then. You're in love with a dumb jock," Jay bantered.

Mal growled. Something strange clouded up her brain and her eyes glowed green. In her head, she could hear a cackle. A cackle she heard all the time on the Isle. Without warning, she blasted a spell at Jay, making him float a few inches off the ground, vines appeared and wrapped around him, magnetizing him to the wall. Jay's eyes widened. He struggled to get loose from the vines. Mal, her eyes still glowing, stood up and took a few steps closer to him. The glow in her eyes were different. It wasn't her normal, 'I'm mad at you' kinda glow. It was almost as if she was a zombie or some other kind of mindless creature.

"Mal?!" Jay shouted.

The purple-haired girl snapped out of it. Her eyes were no longer glowing and she stopped walking. She noticed Jay tied up to her wall.

"Oh my goblins! Jay!" She exclaimed, rushing to free him.

She managed to cut him loose, and when she did, he almost fell due to being tied up a few inches above the floor. He tried to catch his breath, and after he did, he looked at Mal with a 'WTH' look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mal asked.

"What just happened?" Jay asked, ignoring her question.

"We were talking about Lonnie, and then you were tied to the wall," Mal answered. "Why were you tied to the wall?"

"What do you mean? You used your magic to tie me up. Don't you remember?" Jay asked.

"No." Mal answered.

" _I think mister Jax over here has had one too many hits on the head if you know what I mean_ ," Maleficent said.

"Mom?" Mal asked, accidentally thinking out loud.

"Mom?" Jay asked, sounding confused.

"Uh, I said, 'come on.' Let's go talk to Lonnie," Mal recovered, heading for the door, but Jay grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Hang on. I know you said 'mom'. Is there something you're not telling me?" Jay asked.

Mal stumbled back. She's heard this before. Ben. He asked her what she was hiding and she didn't tell him, resulting in them breaking up. If she does the same to Jay, he might never trust her anymore. Mal was scared. She didn't want to lose Jay like she did with Ben.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Mal asked.

"Of course," Jay said, holding her hand in his, causing Mal to look down at their hands intertwined together and blush. She snapped out of it and looked back up at Jay.

"My mom can speak to me telepathically from her prison. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I don't know how or why, but she can," Mal revealed.

" _You idiot! You're going to ruin my plan_!" Maleficent shouted.

" _What_?" Mal asked telepathically, frowning for a quick second.

" _Never mind_ ," Maleficent replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would just be something to keep to myself," Mal answered.

"Why would you keep—you know what? Never mind. Forget it. Let's go," Jay said, pulling Mal along with him as he went to find Lonnie.

xXx

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Lonnie was talking to her two best friends, Chad and Audrey.

"Lonnie, calm down," Audrey said. "I already slapped him. True, it was unladylike, but he deserved it."

"Yeah. I never thought Audrey could do something like that," Chad commented.

"Well, thanks for that, but I still feel sad," Lonnie said, resting her elbow on the table and her head on her hand.

"Why?" Chad asked, receiving a smack on the arm from Audrey. "Ow!"

"It's only been, like, two days since Carlos and I broke up. I really thought things were going great between us," Lonnie answered.

Chad scoffed. Audrey noticed, but decided to ignore him and focus on her best friend.

"Well, these things happen. I'm sure there's some guy out there for you," Audrey reassured.

"Really?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah. Every princess needs a prince," Audrey said.

Mal and Jay appeared and walked up to the three.

"Hey, guys," Jay greeted.

"Hi, Jay," Audrey replied. She noticed Mal was next to him.

"Oh. Mal's with you. Again." She forced a small chuckle.

"Um, yeah. Can we talk to Lonnie for a sec?" Jay asked.

"Sure. Come along, Chadwick," Audrey said, walking out of the cafeteria.

"My name's not Chadwick. It's just Chad," Chad stated, following her.

When they left, Mal and Jay sat down in front of Lonnie, who looked at them in suspicion.

"So, I heard Carlos kissed Evie on your double date," Mal began.

"Oh, we're talking about that?" Lonnie asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes. And Jay and I know why," Mal said.

"Really? Why?" Lonnie asked.

Mal and Jay explained to her how Carlos had a crush on Evie, but she rejected him, and all the events following it. When they finished explaining, Lonnie felt miserable. Mal and Jay felt bad for her, but knew she had to know.

"So, I was just a rebound?" Lonnie asked.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," Mal said, confirming her question.

" _Evil doesn't feel sorry. Haven't I taught you better_?" Maleficent asked, making Mal frown.

Jay noticed her frowning and remembered what she said earlier.

"So what? Do I let Evie date Carlos?" Lonnie asked.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Mal suggested.

Lonnie nodded and walked away from the two. When she was gone, Jay looked at Mal sternly.

"Mal? You okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," Mal answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked angry there for a second. Was your mom talking to you?" Jay asked.

Mal stared at him. "Yeah. She was," she answered.

 **I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Lonnie and Evie are going to have a little chat in that one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Plan B Pt 2

**We are very close to the end now. This is the second last chapter just to let you know.**

After having a little chat with Mal and Jay, Lonnie went out to look for Evie. She didn't know how things were going to turn out, but she had to stay positive and hope whatever happens was for the best. Lonnie found Evie sitting under a tree in the courtyard. She walked over to her friend and smiled politely.

"Hey, Evie," Lonnie greeted.

"Oh. Hello, Lonnie," Evie replied, surprised to see the girl.

"Mind if I sit?" Lonnie asked.

"Not at all," Evie answered.

Lonnie sat down next to Evie under the tree and looked at what the blue-haired girl was looking at. It was nothing special. Just the rest of the courtyard.

"What are you doing here?" Lonnie asked.

"Nothing much. Just relaxing," Evie answered.

The girls didn't speak for a moment. Lonnie was thinking over what she would say to Evie about the situation while the other was feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you about something," Lonnie said.

Evie reverted her attention to her friend, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I know that Carlos likes you and you like him. I know about how he decided to date me because of you. And I know you're afraid I'll get mad if you and Carlos date," Lonnie started.

"You-you know? How?" Evie asked, shocked.

"Mal and Jay. They told me everything," Lonnie answered.

"So...are you mad?" Evie asked.

"No, I'm not," Lonnie answered.

"You're not?" Evie asked.

"No, I'm just a little sad. I kinda thought Carlos and I were doing great until, you know," Lonnie replied.

"Yeah," Evie said.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Evie was beginning to worry about the situation, considering Lonnie looked pretty sad. She was beginning to feel pretty bad for the trouble she's caused. This all could've been avoided if she hadn't talked to Carlos outside that restaurant. Or kissed him. Whichever caused the most drama. While Evie was mentally preparing herself for whatever shouting she was about to receive, Lonnie said something she wasn't expecting.

"You can have him," Lonnie finally said.

"What?" Evie asked, caught off guard.

"I said, you can have him," Lonnie repeated.

"Really?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. I can see the way he looks at you. He really likes you, you know," Lonnie stated.

"And you'll be okay with this?" Evie asked.

"I'll be fine. Our relationship only lasted a week anyway. Besides, who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Lonnie asked, smiling a little.

"Funny. Doug said something similar like that to me. Do you really think it's true love?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should find out," Lonnie said.

Evie smiled and left her spot under the tree to look for Carlos. When she was gone, Lonnie's smile faded. She leaned against the tree and stared at the scenery, wondering if she did the right thing.

xXx

Carlos heard a knock on his door while he was doing his homework on his bed. He glanced at Dude, who was lying on the corner of his bed, then got up to answer the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Evie standing there.

"Evie? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I talked to Lonnie today," Evie began.

In Carlos' mind, he thought this wouldn't end good. The tone of her voice worried him, leading him to believe things didn't go so well with Lonnie.

"Wha-what did she say?" Carlos asked, anxiously.

"She said she's sad about what happened, but she's okay with us being, you know," Evie answered, a silly little grin stuck on her face.

"Really? That's great!" Carlos exclaimed, before wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both enjoying the warm, comforting feeling from the hug. All their troubles just seemed to melt away at that point. To Carlos, it felt like it took forever till he could finally be with the girl he's had a crush on since they first met. And here he is, hugging her, enjoying the fact that she's all his.

"So does this mean you'll go on a date with me now?" Carlos asked.

"Of course, Carlos," Evie answered.

xXx Later that Night xXx

" _Mal_."

Mal opened her eyes, startled by the voice she heard. She sat up and looked around. Nothing. Looking over at the digital clock on her nightstand, it read 11:30 P.M.. She then turned to the other side and saw Evie sleeping soundly. Earlier today, before they went to bed, she told her about Carlos. Mal was, of course, happy for her friend and squealed in excitement with her, even though it made her feel uncomfortable. Mal felt like dozing off again when she heard that voice again.

" _Mal_."

With that, something took over her. Her eyes glowed that creepy kind of green once again and she stood up and walked out the door. It was odd. It was as if she was being hypnotized or something. On the way out the door, Mal made some noise, awakening Evie. The blue-haired girl looked around and found that Mal wasn't in her bed. She hopped to her feet and quickly called Jay.

"Jay?" Evie said through the phone.

"What is it, Evie? It's late," Jay stated sleepily.

"Mal's missing," Evie informed, a worried tone in her voice.

 **I'm gonna leave it at this cliffhanger. Very soon, the last chapter will be out. I hope you guys liked this. Carlos and Evie are finally together. Just one last thing...**


	13. Chapter 13: True Love

**Last chapter, you guys. I hope you're prepared. It's got kind of a sucky ending, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Jay asked.

"She's not in bed. I'm worried," Evie replied.

"She's probably just getting a midnight snack or something," Jay said.

Suddenly, Ben came bursting through Evie's door, panting, probably from running. The blue-haired girl jumped in fright.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Evie asked.

"The...museum...Mal broke...inside,"Ben spoke in between pants.

Jay heard through the phone and grew worried. "We need to get to that museum fast," he said through the phone.

xXx

In the pitch black of the night, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben hurried to the Museum of Cultural History to find Mal, confused as to why she was there. When they reached their destination, they saw that the door to the museum was open, and a few of the royal guards plus Ben's parents were there, waiting for them to arrive.

"Ben! There you are. What's wrong with Mal?" Belle asked.

"We don't know yet," Ben answered, glancing at the VKs.

"What do you think she's doing?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Evie answered.

"Why would she do something like this? Is she sleepwalking?" Carlos asked.

"Again, Carlos, I don't know," Evie answered, a little annoyed.

Just then, Audrey, Chad, Doug, Jane, and Lonnie arrived after hearing the news. They rushed to the rest of their friends with frightened faces.

"What's going on? Why did Mal break into the museum?" Lonnie asked.

"We don't know, but we're trying to figure it out," Ben answered.

"Oh, Jay! This is just awful," Audrey exclaimed, gripping his arm softly, making him feel uncomfortable.

"You children shouldn't be here late at night. We've got the situation under control," former King Adam said.

"But Mal's our friend. There's no way we're leaving. And no offense, but I don't think you and your men have it under control," Evie replied.

"Well then, since you're her friends, what do you think she's doing?" Adam asked.

There was a moment of silence. "Maybe she's after the wand?" Carlos suggested.

"That can't be it. She's good, now," Lonnie stated.

"Or maybe she was faking it the entire time?" Jane added, timidly.

"No way. I know Mal. She's not faking being good," Evie defended.

"Well, maybe she's just visiting her mom's statue. Mal probably just misses her," Doug said.

Suddenly, in Jay's mind, everything clicked. Of course! She's being controlled by her mother so she can set her free from her prison. That would also explain why Mal used her magic on Jay as her eyes were glowing.

"I've got it!" Jay finally spoke. "Mal's under a spell! Maleficent's controlling her and trying to use her to set herself free. That must be the reason why she was suddenly talking to Mal telepathically. She was casting a spell on her!"

"Wait, what do you mean Maleficent has been talking to Mal telepathically?" Ben asked.

"Mal told me," Jay answered.

"She told you, but not me?! I feel betrayed," Evie commented.

"Now's not the time to get jealous. We need to snap Mal out of that spell fast," Carlos informed.

"I'll go inside and try to stop her. You guys stay here. It's too dangerous," Jay said.

"It's not too dangerous. We can help," Lonnie offered.

"Yes, it is. With Maleficent controlling Mal, you could be blasted with magic," Jay argued.

"Maybe we should just let Jay handle this," Jane commented, afraid of being blasted with magic.

"You'll need this," Carlos said, handing Jay a walkie-talkie.

"What's this for?" Jay asked, looking at the device.

"To keep in contact with us in case you need help," Carlos answered, showing another one in his hand.

"Cool," Jay said. "I'll be back with Mal. If she kills me, don't invite Aziz to my funeral. I hate that guy."

After that, he went inside the museum, searching for Mal. The others grew a little worried. If Mal releases Maleficent, it would be disastrous. Hopefully, Jay knew what he was doing. In the museum, Jay ran around, trying to find where they kept Maleficent. He then heard a noise that sounded like an explosion. Running to the noise, he found Mal in front of a gate, the lock broken and on the floor. She pushed open the gate and went inside.

"Mal!" Jay called out, but she didn't respond.

"Did you find her?" Carlos asked through the walkie-talkie strapped to Jay's belt.

"Yeah, but she's not answering me," Jay replied.

"Well, find a way to break the spell," Carlos instructed.

Jay ran towards Mal and stepped in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Mal! Mal! Snap out of it!" Jay said, while shaking her.

Mal's creepy glowing green eyes narrowed and she kicked him away. Jay fell to the floor, but quickly got up right before Mal was about to stomp on him. Maleficent's small prison was just several feet away, but she decided she needed to get rid of Jay first. She used Mal like a puppet and blasted a green fire ball at Jay, who luckily dodged it. He didn't want to fight her, since it was still Mal, but she just kept attacking. She swung her fist at Jay, but he blocked it and tried to kick her away. Mal stumbled back, but regained her balance and shot out another green fire ball at him.

"Jay! What's happening?" Carlos asked, hearing the noises through the walkie-talkies.

"Mal's attacking me. I almost got fried," Jay informed.

"Don't worry, buddy. Just hang in there. I'll think of something," Carlos reassured.

He looked around the area for anything that could help. He noticed Lonnie was holding a tablet and asked if he could borrow it. She agreed, and gave Carlos her tablet. The De Vil tried to hack into the security cameras in the museum to watch Jay and Mal fighting. When he got into the system, the screen showed the two battling each other.

"Got it," Carlos said, smiling.

"How did you do that?" Chad asked.

"I hacked into the security cameras. Now we can watch what's going on in there," Carlos answered.

"You hacked into our security cameras?" former King Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carlos chuckled nervously and looked back at the screen, trying not to answer that. That made a few of the other teens chuckle.

"Carlos, you're so smart," Evie complimented, kissing him on the cheek.

"You two finally got together?" Doug asked.

"We did. It took a little while, though," Evie answered.

"That's it!" Carlos exclaimed as an imaginary lightbulb appeared above his head.

"What's it?" Ben asked.

"True Love's Kiss can break any spell, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Ben answered, not sure where he was going with this.

"So all Jay needs to do is kiss Mal," Carlos stated.

"But Jay can't be Mal's true love, can he?" Doug asked.

"Well, they both like each other," Evie revealed on accident.

In that moment, Audrey felt different. Did Jay and Mal really have feelings for each other? The princess stared at the screen with saddened eyes. No one else seemed to notice as they were too busy talking about True Love's Kiss.

"That won't automatically mean they're each other's true love, though," Lonnie stated.

"It's worth a shot," Carlos shrugged.

He lifted his walkie-talkie to his mouth and began to talk to Jay, who was, at the moment, wrestling Mal.

"Jay, I found a way to break the spell," Carlos informed.

"How?" Jay asked.

"True Love's Kiss," Carlos answered.

There was a pause for a moment. "WHAT?!" Jay shouted. "I can't do that!"

"Come on, man. I know you like her," Carlos persuaded.

"When this is over, I'm gonna kill you," Jay threatened. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

Mal shot another green fire ball at Jay, who very closely avoided it, but pretended he got hit and fell to the floor. Mal, thinking he was injured or dead, turned to her mother's prison. When she was just a couple feet from releasing her mother, Jay got to his feet and quickly ran to the purple-haired girl. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips onto hers. At first Mal struggled to get away, but then her eyes stopped glowing and she relaxed. When Jay released her, she felt light-headed and almost collapsed onto the floor if he hadn't grabbed her in time. Mal looked up to find his warm brown eyes staring at her shimmering green ones.

"Wha-what happened?" Mal asked.

"Your mom put a spell on you. You were about to release her when I stopped you," Jay explained.

Mal looked around and saw she was in the Museum of Cultural History and the cage Maleficent was trapped in was right next to them. She looked back at Jay.

"I guess that explains why she was communicating with me," Mal said.

"Yeah, you almost killed me," Jay informed humorously. "Now let's get out of here."

He and Mal started walking to the entrance of the museum where their friends were waiting for them. When Mal was in sight, Evie and Carlos rushed to hug her, thankful she was okay. While they were squeezing the life out of Mal, Audrey approached Jay.

"So that's why you've been hanging out with Mal so much," Audrey said.

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"You like her. I should've known. That day you and her were in your room—and I interrupted that," Audrey clarified.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you," Jay apologized.

"I-I'll be fine. You go be with your true love," Audrey said, forcing a small smile while gesturing for him to join Mal.

With that, Jay walked over to Mal, Evie, and Carlos. Audrey turned around to face Chad.

"So Chad, wanna be my boyfriend again?" she asked.

"No way. Last time, you were just using me to make Ben jealous," Chad reminded, walking away.

"Great. Now I'm single again," Audrey said to herself unenthusiastically.

Unknown to her, Doug was standing a few feet behind her, smiling, knowing he now had a chance. Meanwhile, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were talking.

"So, you and Audrey are not a thing anymore?" Mal asked.

"Yep. Now maybe you and I can finally happen?" Jay asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mal snorted. "Maybe," she said teasingly.

"Maybe?" Jay asked, frowning in confusion.

"After all this drama, I think I'd like to take a break on this romance stuff," Mal answered with a playful grin.

"Seriously, Mal? It's literally just been proven that you and I are each other's true love," Jay stated.

"Wait...what? How?" Mal asked, turning serious for a moment.

"He kissed you to break the spell you were under. True Love's Kiss. It can break any spell," Carlos informed.

Mal turned her attention back to Jay. "So...I'm your true love?" she asked.

"Apparently," Jay answered.

Evie, enjoying what she was watching, wrapped her arm around Carlos' shoulder and smiled, leaning her head to his. After the events that has happened, Jay and Mal finally got together, along with Carlos and Evie. It sure took a while, but they finally achieved what they've been waiting for. Carlos ended up with the girl of his dreams while Mal found her true love was Jay. It sure was a huge rollercoaster ride, but luckily, they finished till the end and were glad they did.

The End

...or is it?


End file.
